A River of Love
by neowind
Summary: Mia lover will be......Read to find out ( Please give this fic a chance)


A river of Love  
  
What is love? A momentary emotion that makes you weak and frail it can be  
the perfect weapon of much thing betrayal, Jealousy it can be destroy  
easily and turn into hate and sorrow (Alex)  
  
Do I love her or do I love the other? Another aspect of love that I will never understand I just want to think that this is only but a fantasy and that I really not a slave of this emotion this blissful yet curse emotion  
(Piers)  
  
Love is the dew that we humans have when we fall into this is the emotion  
that we can't  
Control it can be a double edge sword. (Mia)  
  
Mia and Alex  
Place Mercury's Lighthouse  
  
Alex how is your practice going along.  
  
Fine Mia I think I will learn how to cast the psy energy ply very soon you are a wonderful teacher and to think that I only became your apprentice a  
month ago.  
  
Well (she blushes) thank you but you are a very smart man you disserve  
credit to..  
All of the sudden the someone scream in front of the lighthouse  
  
Lady Mia lady Mia! Something terrible has happen we need your help.  
  
Mia and Alex rush toward the town after hearing the situation a newborn  
child was sick and about to die only Mia could help the poor creature.  
  
They both enter the house of the sick child and..  
  
Oh lady Mia my child he he..  
  
Don't worry if someone can help your child is Mia  
  
Don't worried Madam  
  
All of the sudden a blue aura covers Mia and the child's body and miraculously the child starts to heal. It was magical what Mia could do and Alex watch her as she perform the miracle and Alex fought in that moment  
the great woman that Mia was not only beautiful but her she was a kind giving person Alex could help to feel admiration for her but it was more then that but he could give in into this feelings his heart could allow him to feel any other way his destiny was greater then was this emotion could  
ever give him or so he fought.  
  
Mia and Piers  
  
Jupiter Lighthouse  
  
We finally are going to lit Jupiter Felix after this only mars and or  
parents will be save.  
  
Yes Jeena I can believe we are so close.wait is that Isaac.  
  
Felix team watch Isaac and friends in trouble even though they came to stop Felix progress to lit the Jupiter Lighthouse he could leave then to fate so he rush to help then but they meet there antagonist but then Piers one of  
Felix team sees the young Mia she was traveling with Isaac team for  
personal reasons.  
  
After the incident in Jupiter.  
  
So your name isMia I am Piers.  
  
Piers... yes. thank you for helping us back there.  
  
It was the least we could do after all we all are working for the good of  
this land.  
  
You are correct I see that like me you are a water adept.  
  
Yes this is correct (what is wrong with me I have never felt this way for a person I just meet her but she just takes my breath away I have never felt  
this for any woman in Lemuria.)  
  
Is something bothering you Piers?  
  
No no I just was thinking of my home I am a little homesick.  
  
Yes you come from Lemuria right tell me how is your home like Piers I would  
like to know..  
  
I have never spend so much time talking to a person before at least talking about well hehe nothing in particular really but it was so great talking to her almost magical every minute I talk I fell more and more attracted to her smile her laugh she makes me fell special just by talking to her when I  
look at her I just want to tell her how much I enjoy talking to her but when I am about to say those words my mouth shuts and my hearts ponds like  
never before but it fells good Mia.I think I love you.  
  
Mia and her thoughts.  
  
Inn in Prox  
  
What's wrong with me I set out in this journey just to search for Alex when  
he left me my live louse his shine but now I just don't know how I feel Alex after all you have done how can I still love you.. you left me with out saying a word to me I was worried sick those horrible night with out you and when we meet you weren't the same Alex I knew you were different I couldn't see the love in your eyes do you still think of me do you remember our time together I fought that when you left I would never meet another one like you and then I meet Piers. oh what is wrong with me I just what to stop my heart to forget about you.Alex you betray me..and I still love you but why I don't what to hurt Piers I don't know what I feel about him but is more then friendship yet is not love what should do I am so confuse I wish would have never fallen in love I curse my heart everyday that I think  
of this suffering.  
  
Mia is time to go.Mia what's wrong?  
  
Oh Piers is nothing I will be there in a minute ok.  
  
Yes.  
  
Oh Piers!  
  
Yes Mia.  
  
Nothing ..i just..  
  
...Mia  
  
Nothing forget it Piers.  
  
Alex Fought.  
  
Aleph Mountain.  
  
I finally got the power of the Golden son (Mia what is this I fought that  
with this power I would be complete and yet I feel empty )  
  
Rise storm and unleash your fury into Vale  
  
What is this nothing happen but I am suppose to have the ultimate power  
All of the sudden the entity know as the Wise one appeared.  
  
Who are you.  
  
I am the wise one.  
  
The protector of Vale you are no match for me .  
  
You think you have the ultimate power?  
  
Think I just got it here is a demonstration of it.  
  
After a display of psy energy of Alex the wise one defeat him.  
  
What is this why couldn't I beat you sees Alex laying on the ground in  
shock after his defeat.  
  
Your power has his limits Alex.  
  
Then all of the sudden a rumble starts and the mountain of Vale begin to  
sink into the endless abyss of the land.  
  
You better escape Alex or you will join with this mountain into the abyss  
  
Escape but. I .I can't move  
  
Aaa yes now you see the limits of your power.  
  
The mountain start to sink but Alex was to weak after the fight with the  
wise one to flee.  
  
So this is the end huh my dream is over but is was over since I left you  
Mia you fill my emptiness with your presence but I was a foolish man forgive me now I can see that you were the only one that could give what I  
wanted.  
  
Eternal happiness. Then Alex saw Mia using his powers but when he look at her she was happy she has found some one that love her the water adept name Piers he look at  
her smile one more time.  
So you found some one to love you back I was a fool to let you go my  
love.M.i..a.  
The end. 


End file.
